


[video podfic] Enchanted Omens

by ClassicHazel, RhaegalKS



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bedtime Stories, Crowley to the Rescue (Good Omens), Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Silly, So Married, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicHazel/pseuds/ClassicHazel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/RhaegalKS
Summary: Crowley tells Aziraphale a bedtime story. It, rather predictably, goes way off the rails.Or,Crowley tells a story in which a dashing hero saves the world with the help of a handsome Prince. Along the way, the Prince turns into a dragon when anyone tries to borrow anything from his castle, the hero's faithful steed is lost, an evil salamander is defeated with a magical potion we forgot to foreshadow, and the kingdom is saved.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Found!





	[video podfic] Enchanted Omens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enchanted Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527008) by [doomed_spectacles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomed_spectacles/pseuds/doomed_spectacles). 




End file.
